fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:TheObozowicz
wał .ok;p Siema!Tu Cody-Harold95 19:53, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Hejka :D Na gurze wpis Uytkownik:TheObozowicz a tam niżej wpisz TheObozowicz Chodzi o to, że piszesz Użytkownik:TheObozowicz i dajesz taki znak | I piszesz TheObozowicz. Bedzie to wygladac tak. TheObozowicz. Mam nadzieje ze juz skapowales ;) - Foxy-Girl Ilu osobom na forum RPG kazałeś już się zarejestrować i głosować na twoją fikcję?! - Justtin Żałosne ;) TheObozowicz Ale prawdziwe! - Justtin Więc muszę Cię zmartwić:P Widocznie zazdrościsz. No cóż. Pora na nowych użytkowników ;) TheObozowicz Tak ciekawe czego on ma ci zazdrościć??!! Wejź troche użyj mózgu bo narazie widać robisz to żadkoMrDJ424 15:11, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Hahahha ;d I mówi to osoba, która pisze "żadko" ;) Pozdrówki ;D TheObozowicz Chcesz wiedzieć to ci powiem. Bridgette7272 widziała jak "reklamowałeś" na forum RPG jako Justin swoją fikcje. Poza tym. od 3 dni przybyło nagle tylu użytkowników, którzy tylko raz coś napisali! Żałosny to jesteś ty! Zazdrościć to ci mogę tylko głupoty! - Justtin Dziwne, że ja musiałem pracować nad tym, żeby moja fikcja miała jakiś tam rozgłos od 6 miesięcy. A ty od pewnego czasu! - Justtin To już twój problem. Niech poda jakie forum ^^ Sam jestem ciekaw :) TheObozowicz Tak popierwsze jestem dysortografem po drugie twoje fikcje są żałosne a po trzecie idź się zbadajMrDJ424 15:57, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) NIeeee :D Ty mnie zbadaj. Proszę:D TheObozowicz Sorki nie moge tobie i tak adne badania nie pomogą na brak mózgu,a po a tym jesteś na tyle ograniczony że wosk doskonale zastąpi ci mózgMrDJ424 16:02, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Ale mi dojebałeś xd Jaaaaa dobry jesteś internetowy kozaku ;) TheObozowicz Ej no, uspokójcie się! Z jednej strony, oni mają rację TheObozowicz, bo twoja fikcja jeszcze nie zasługuje na 1 miejsce z wynikiem 25 głosów, to jest przesada, a teraz jest tyle osób rejestrujących się, którzy nic nie wnoszą tutaj tylko po to, żeby zagłosować na twoją fikcję. Nie chcę się kłócić ale takie coś jest... no nie wiem, jak ;D Ale nie powinieneś tak robić! Wg mnie Administrator nasz wspaniały ^_^ powinien wyzerować ten sondaż i zacząć od nowa, lub już zrobić te wyniki ale bez Zadań Totalnej Porażki - po prostu je ominąć. Ale ja mówię wam tylko, że kłótnie są niewskazane - wszyscy cię znienawidzą na tej wikii... Pzdr ;D1908Jacob 16:30, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Ja też nie chcę się z nikim kłócić i jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy to ja nie musze brać udziału w tym sondażu. Bo mnie nie podnieca głupi napis z najlepszą fikcję miesiaca. Mi zależy na tym, żeby to co pisze przypadło do gustu innym. A takie granie nie fair kończy się staceniem zaufania do osoby. - Justtin Haha. Taak bo jak ktoś wygrywa to znak, że oszukuje. No sorry ale jak mam oszukiwać jak nie dawno założyłem fikcję i się nawet dobrze nie znam. Spoko. Jednym słowem paranoja. A może to ty macie układy ? Zresztą walcie się i słuchajcie sobie kogo chcecie. A jak wam się nie podoba to nie czytajcie ;) TheObozowicz He, he. Lubię Cię stary, ale się zbytnio nie przejmuję, gdyż dzięki temu właśnie nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed wygraną. Ja Ci wszystko wybaczam. - Jachoo Bez urazy Justtin, ale WYLUZUJ!!! Znam TheObozowicz dłużej niż ty...I wiem, jak to jest kiedy ktoś oskarża kogoś o coś czego nie zrobił. Ja jestem za TheObozowicz, bo to 1)Super Gościu 2) Sam powiedział, że jest tu od niedawna...Jak ja zaczynałam, to przez przez pewien czas, niewiedziała, jak napisać mój Nick razem z załącznikiem do mojej strony...Jego fikcja jest naprawde super (Mimo iż Courtney straciła włosy, ale to szczegół)....Sorki, ale kiedy widze takie kłótnie, że ktoś wygrał bo podszył się pod innych, to mi się chce płakać, bo ludzie z neta o to właśnie mnie oskarżali, i dlatego usunełam Bloga. Nie chce żeby ktokoliek usuwał Fikcje tylko dlatego, że go oskarzono (Nie, żeby The Obozowicz odrazu usuwał fikcje)....Jestem penwna, że niektórzy wiedzą że jestem BARDZO wrażliwa, i nie moge nic nie powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji ;(-Foxy-Girl Po pierwsze do Yachoo ok ja też Cię lubię i nie masz mi czego wybaczać bo ja nic nie zrobiłem ;> A co do Foxy-Girl to nie zamierzam usuwać fikcji tylko dlatego, że jakis Justtin albo Pan424 wielki znawca oszustw (Tylkoc ciekawe skąd sam używał oszustw aby zdobyć kiedyś 2 miejsce ?) ;) e wiem, i nie chce wiedzieć...Nie chce być mieszana w to wszystko, chce tylko powiedzieć, że jestem po stronie TheObozowicz. Ja nie chce, zebyć usuwał Fikcje!! Po prostu, kiedys tez podczas afery kiedy mowiono ze jestem oszustka, myslalam ze jakos to przeboleje...Niestety doszlo do tego ze nie wytrzymalam psychicznie i usunelam bloga ;(-Foxy-Girl Mi to wali Foxy-Girl ;) Też Cię bardzo lubię a przez jakiegoś wielkiego znawcę Andy coś tam xd Bo szczerze nawet nie wiem kto to bo nie czytam jego fikcji i raczej nie będę. Zamierzam dalej tutaj pisać i jebie mnie ich opinia ;> TheObozowicz Nie chcę nic mówić, ale to Bridgette7272 nakablowała Justtinowi, że reklamujesz fikcję. Przepraszam tylko za jedno. Ona napisała Justin - RPG Forum. Wygladało to tak jakby skopiowała to z forum. Później napisała, że napisałes to na GG. Co nie oznacza, że i tak reklamowałeś swoją fikcję. - Justt Chwila...Gdzie jest napisane w regulaminie, że nie wolno reklamować fikcji?? I o jaki rodzaj reklamy tu chodzi??Ja tam Andyego bardzo lubie TheObozowicz. Jak już kiedyś napisałam, nie czytam innych ficji, tylko niektóre....Nie że nie podobają mi się, tylko po prosu nie ma ochoty...Ja z mojej wyobraźni przelewam na Komputer to co mam na zbycie, żeby zwolnić miejsce na nowsze pomysły ;)-Foxy-Girl Dobra. Oficjalna wersja jest taka, że nie chodziło o żadne forum, tylko Bridgette7272 wygadała Justtinowi, że reklamujesz fikcję na GG (stąd ta wiadomość z GG). Sam nie wiem, jak mam się do tego odnieść. Staram się być sprawiedliwy, więc przedstawiam jedyne dowody, jakimi dysponuję. Nie wiem, jak to do końca wyglądało, więc jestem w kropce. Nie chcę tu nikogo zniechęcać do tej strony, ale bądźmy uczciwi. I bardzo dobrze Andy...Bądźmy sprawiedliwy, i nie osądzajmy zanim, nie dostanemy KONKRETNYCH dowodów!!-Foxy-Girl Super. Nikt im nie kazał głosować;) A poza tym Bridgette7272 powiedziała, że robicie zawsze takie zamieszania ;) Dlatego przez was już tutaj nie pisze ;> TheObozowicz (do Mii1503) Na razie mamy jeden dowód dostarczony przez Bridgette7272, więc nie wiem, jak mam się do niego odnieść, żeby sprawiedliwie ocenić sytuację. (do TheObozowicza) Ale to ona zaczęła całe zamieszanie, bo wysłała do Justtina właśnie ten fragment rozmowy z GG;P Ja cię nie skazuję od razu winnym, tylko staram się uporządkować fakty. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś na mnie zły, ale ktoś musi tu zadbać o porządek;] Tylko mi nie mów, że odchodzisz....NIE RÓB MI TEGO!!Teraz to my przerabiamy Kategorie Filmu Kryminalnego-Foxy-Girl Jejku już nawet reklamować fikcji nie można :D Również wysyłałem adres mojej fikcji żeby czytali to tego też już nie mogę? A poza tym ja nie widziałem niegdzie zapisanych reguł;> TheObozowicz Podpisuje się powyżej...Nie ma w regulaminie, czegoś takiego, jak ,,Nie reklamuj Swojej Fikcji"... To sprawa tego kto to wysyła...-Foxy-Girl Nie można reklamowa w taki sposub żeby na fikcje głosowali na stronie fikcje można reklamować a zasady mas wypisane Musze przyznać rację Obozowiczowi;P Nigdzie nie ma zapisanych reguł. Ciekawe, czemu Kubboz nie zadbał o takie sprawy... Następnym razem napiszcie na samej górze reguły ;> TheObozowicz Nie można reklamować w traki sposób żeby głosowano na nią żeby czytano tak jak najbardziej ażeby głosowano to tylko na stronie Poniewaz Kubboz nie myślał w czasie robienia strony jak ona sie rozwinie. Po prostu, zrobił aby była. - J Wtedy jeszcze Kubboz nie wiedział, że w przyszłości będzie coś takiego, jak ,,Gala Wręczenia Nagród Dla Użytkownika i Fikcji Miesiąca" ;) Foxy-Girl A i skoro Justtin mówi tylko prawdę;D To dlaczego nie zrobił informacji dla nowych osób takich jak np. ja. Nie znam wszytskich zasad wiec masz pecha ;) TheObozowicz Może dlatego, że to dopiero drugie głosowanie na UM I FM, a w pierwszej nie było takich przypadków. - Justt Przyznam ci się, że ja też;) Nigdy nie czytałam... Ale bądzmy szczerzy, kto go czytał?? Prócz tego, kto napisał;P -Foxy-Girl To chyba świadczy o was. Powinniście być przygotowani na każde sytuacje ;) A ska macie pewność, że inni nie oszukiwali? Śmieszne! TheObozowicz Mówiąc oszukiwali, co masz na myśli??Nie że chce zaczynać kłótnie, tylko wiedzieć o co chodzi-Foxy-Girl Nie chce nikogo oskarżać czy coś ale to było przykładowo ;D TheObozowicz Aha, spoko ;D-Foxy-Girl A kto miał oszukiwać? 2 fikcje po ponad 20 głosów. Jedna po 10, jedna po 7 i reszta po 3, 1 albo 0? - Justt To był przykład ;| TheObozowicz Właśnie teraz będzie pojedynek Harold vs Noah:)MrDJ424 09:02, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Cześć...Zagłosuj u mnie na Film Totalnej Porażki Pan TheObozowicz, zapraszamy do gry (Kolonie TP) Hej, miło, że tutaj jesteś. Już się bałem, że skoro opuściłeś bloga to opuścisz i to miejsc opuścisz, a na blogu miałeś takie fajne opowiadanka. Na szczęście nie opuściłeś ani tego, ani tego i bardzo się cieszę. Fajna fikcja ta dwójka i jakbyś potrzebował jakiejś postaci do narysowania to pisz do mnie. Na pewno pomogę Podpis jutro, a co do Kolonii to mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewaśz, że Cię torturuję... Po prostu ja widzę wasze wypociny i widziałem jak chciałeś mnie wyrolować. Jeżeli chcesz to powiedz coś innego, a może będziesz miał we mnie sprzymierzeńca... Drogi TheObozowiczu, przepraszam, że tak długo czekałeś ale podpis został wykonany i wygląda tak: . I teraz tłumacze jak masz go wpisywać, otóż wpisujesz taki kod tylko bez kropek {.{.T.h.e.O.}.}. Pamiętaj wpisujesz to bez kropek. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba Co do dyskusji w Wyprawie TP, to niestety nie wcisnę tam już Kamila, ale planuję inną fikcję, do której potrzebuję nowych. Zdzwonimy się.:D Niby czemu? Jak Ty dochodziłeś, to Ci przecież pomagałem ;> Stary, nie pamiętasz, jak się mnie pytałeś jak robić Żeby było przekreślone albo coś ;P W Zadaniach TP. : D I nie bądź zły na mnie ^^ Dobra... sorry ple ple ple wybaczysz mi? :D Odchodzę nie z własnej woli.. Znów posądzone mnie o coś co moim zdaniem nie uczyniłem. Zawiodłem się na kilku osobach, a szczególnie na jednej, która zapewniała, że jest sprawiedliwa i zawsze ocenia wszystkie strony konfliktu. To trochę jak z tobą, kiedy ,,niby,, oszukiwałeś w zadaniach, wieszali na tobie psy, a nie sprawdzili nawet, czy źródło tej informacji było prawdziwe (przynajmniej tyle wiem bo doszedłem po tym sporze). Ale wieszają na mnie psy bo ,,niby,, ściągałem, a nie patrzą jak ode mnie ściągały niektóre znane osoby. Ja też mogłem zrobić raban ale nie zrobiłem. Odchodząc chciałem zaapelować aby ,,sprawiedliwe,, osoby zawsze poznały 2 strony medalu. I dlatego podjąłem tak drastyczne kroki…… Najbardziej szoda mi tego, że myślałem, że napisze tu jeszcze kilka fikcji…. Ale Andy dał mi już powarzne ostrzeżenie i jak ktoś mu coś doniesie to mnie wykluczy więc to się mija z celem. Na pewno wymyślą sobie, że źle na kogoś patrze doniosą i tak czy tak bye bye Dzięki, że mnie wspierasz ale mi już się skończyły pomysły na fikcje i wątki. Poza tym już jestem owiany czarną sławą, a pisanie ze świadomością wywalenia jakoś mi nie pasuje. Ale dzięki, że próbowałeś Sorry ale ja już podjąłem decyzje......... Słuchaj na sam koniec nie chce się z tobą kłucić ale już podjąłem decyzje, ach i życze powodzenia w pisaniu Dwójki TP Jasne napiszae kiedyś, ale drażni mnie to, że jak Astrid coś ode mnie ,,pożyczała,, to jakoś Ci sprawiedliwi, ostrzegający mnie po raz ostatni, tego nie widzieli Dziękuje za komplement ;] I na wzajem ;p mam pytanko jak mozna dodawac zdjecia i dodalem ale wyskakuje mi ze nielegalnie i nie wiem co robic a chce nowe postacie powkllejac prosze pomósz mi- podaj mi do oby dwóch xD- numer gg-4745789 - Kurcze człowieku! Ostatnio nic ci nie pasuje! Tak na marginesie to moja strona więc mogę robić co mi się podoba i nic nie masz do mówienia i tak tego nie zmienie A ci żyłka pęknie? Uważaj złość piękności szkodzi ;P Jak nie odzywam? Napisałam do ciebie na YT, ale jak chcesz, możemy tu pogadać ;P U mnie spoko ;] Wczoraj dałam odcinek, najbliższy....Nie wiem ;D Wiem, czytam...Szczerze, to jesteś chyba jedyną osobą której fikcje czytam ;D Kurde, za późno mi wysłałeś zaproszenie ;( Ale cóż, poczekam na następne ;] To miłe z twojej strony, ale Ona już istnieje, nie chce nikomu kraść postaci OK, mi taki układ pasi ;P ;* Zw z psem muszę iść Ok już jestem ;P Narazie, żeby namieszać muszę się tam dostać ;] Ale spoko, już i tak jesteś mój XD Stworzę Perfumy dla dziewczyn, żeby jak na ciebie spojrzały, oczy je piekły ;D Żart ;D Sam zdecydujesz ;P Katie jest już zajęta ;/ Nie będzie mnie w domu przez 3 dni ;/ Nie potrzebnie teraz se zakładałam konto...Możesz im to powiedzieć? I nawzajem xD ;* ;* ;* Sama nie wiem...Jakoś od uzależniłam się od forum...Napisz mi jak zrobisz, nowe, bo ostatnio jakoś nie mam ochoty ;( Wybacz, że narobiłam ci nadziej, na bycie tam Zrobiłeś to specjalnie. Do "Obozowicza" trudno wymyślić rym. D: Wybacz, że cię zabiłam xD Pewnie w prawdiwej walce wygrałbyś, co? ;) A jaką sprawę? Powiedz jaką tabelę i co chcesz w niej zmienić bo nie wiem o co w ogóle chodzi O nie teraz to już przesada. Powodujesz odejścia innych użytkowników, źle mówisz o ludziach, łamiesz regulamin. Chciałem z tond odejść ale teraz widzę, że mam jednak powód by tu zostać i uzyskać prawa admina. Szczerze Ci obiecuje, że pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobię to będzie zbanowanie cię i to na długi czas. A potem zobaczymy co dalej bo tak nie może być. Zrozum nie możesz mieć o sobie przekonanie, że jesteś niewiadomo kim i możesz każdego nie tyle krytykować co wręcz Mieszać z Błotem i oświadczam Ci, że ja z tym będę walczył